Mistleheart's Clan II: Whatever It Takes
by Cloudy Dreamcatcher
Summary: The sequel to Mistleheart's Clan. Nightstar had banished many cats due to their looks. They have managed to form a Clan, but many things aren't right. Emberdawn is as mysterious as can be, and the strange Starstone lies just out of reach. Can StreamClan survive?
1. Farewell

**Welcome to the sequel to Mistleheart's Clan! If you are reading this then thank you for your continued support. Please leave a review if you want more!**

The cats were silent for what seemed like years. Then a cheer arose from Turtlepelt, and Feathersong, Badgerfleck, and Whiskerpelt quickly joined in. Soon the whole of StreamClan was cheering. They were a Clan were two full blissful minutes before anyone realized all the work that was to be done. Emberdawn spoke up first, with a sharp look at Mistleheart. "Well, we need a leader." she pointed out.

Mistleheart fidgeted. "Yes, and a medicine cat. We will also need to make this place home. That is a priority." The other cats agreed.

"Lionfur, Graywhisker, Dawnspots, Flamewhisker and Russetbranch!" She called out. "Check that there are no dangers nearby!" They nodded and padded out.

"Tanglefoot, Rowanpaw, Twistpaw, and Quickstep!" she yowled. "Can you start work on the dens? Feathersong, Birdwing, Darkrain and Frogpelt help them," all of a sudden Mistleheart realized how in charge she was. And how everyone listened to her. And how good it felt.

Emberdawn was looking at her intently and Mistleheart turned her head away. She hopped back down and added. "Everyone else, hunting, water, and herbs." When every cat was busy Mistleheart gazed around the camp. Badgerfleck walked up to her.

"Mistleheart, we are going to need a leader, and soon," Badgerfleck said worriedly.

"I know," Mistleheart sighed. "We must wait for a sign from StarClan."

Badgerfleck nodded. "I agree. We also must find another Moonriver to speak to them,"

"Why don't we search for it, then?" Mistleheart decided. The two she-cats left through the narrow tunnel surrounded by briars and ferns. They walked down to the lakeshore, around to the vast moorland.

They searched while talking, but returned back to their new camp with no luck.

Whiskerpelt and Pebblepaw had collected a reasonable amount of herbs. Badgerfleck was delighted when they reported a large supply of catmint by the river.

The fresh-kill pile was well stocked with fat, succulent prey. Mistleheart's mouth watered at the sight. Some multicolored pebbles had been cleared away by the pile of pebbles, revealing a crevice in the rock big enough for three cats to sit comfortably.

"The leader's den," she heard Lionfur explaining.

A giant pile of fresh-gathered moss was heaped at the center of the clearing. Two gorse bushes were being hollowed out and reinforced with strands of brambles. "Which dens will these be?" Mistleheart asked Rowanpaw curiously.

"This one is the elders', and this one is for the apprentices!" she said happily.

There was a clump of small trees in the far corner. Some cats were busy entwining gorse and fern to make a sheltered den big enough for several cats. "The medicine cat's den," they explained. One tree had a wide opening big enough for their herbs. A few clumps were tucked inside already.

Everything was going great! She ducked back out and padded over to sit on the grassy bridge that crossed the stream. It was then that Ravenfoot and Treebranch darted in. "Quickstep is dead," Ravenfoot panted grimly. "Fox attack."

Tabbyheart shrieked and collapsed onto the ground in a heap. Feathersong pressed against her trying to sooth the anguished queen, but horror was plain in her gaze.

"Silver drove it off, but she is badly wounded. Dawnspots had a deep cut and Lionfur has a broken paw," he reported. Graywhisker and Crowleaf burst in, supporting Dawnspots and Lionfur. Amberspark and Darkrain carried Silver between them. They laid her down in a shady area full of soft leaves. Pebblepaw and Badgerfleck went for herbs, and Whiskerpelt patched Silver up the best she could with cobwebs.

Silver was bleeding heavily from a large gash that gaped all across her chest. One eye was swollen shut, and blood oozed from a tear in her neck. Mistleheart gasped in horror at the sight of her friend. When Pebblepaw and Badgerfleck had helped Whiskerpelt tend to her with the herbs they had gathered, she wasn't looking much better. The Clan quickly made a nest around her. Whiskerpelt sighed and shook her head sadly. The hopelessness in her gaze tore Mistleheart's heart to shreds.

Whiskerpelt turned away to tend to Lionfur and Pebblepaw helped with Dawnspots. When they were safely in dens, the medicine cats clustered around Silver. As day fell to night, there was no change. Mistleheart slept next to Silver. She hoped that her friend would be better by tomorrow. But her hopes didn't go very high.

Tabbyheart sat vigil with Feathersong and Turtlepelt for Quickstep. Emberdawn whispered into Mistleheart's ear. "Starstone awaits,"


	2. Waves

**I apologize for taking so long to post this. (Sorry Silverstar!) It's been a busy week. I hope you enjoy! More will be out soon! (Oh and please leave a review, and follow/favorite!)**

Mistlheart ran the information she had just learned through her head over and over. Quickstep was dead. Silver was close to joining him. And to add to her stress, Sunnysnow and Paintfur had greencough.

The three medicine cats were as busy as ever. The medicine den, being watched by Badgerfleck, held Sunnysnow, Paintfur, Silver, Dawnspots, and Lionfur. Dawnspots insisted that she was fine, but Badgerfleck was firm.

Pebblepaw and Whiskerpelt had stocked up on tansy, catmint, goldenrod, cobwebs, moss, horsetail, and many other herbs. It had been two days since the fox attack.. Leaf-fall winds were beginning to pick up, and dried leaves scattered the grassy camp.

Ravenfoot, Turtlepelt, and Mistleheart were handling things the best they could. The nursery was finished. Inside, Tabbyheart, Paintfur, and Darkrain, the queens, were taking care of the kits between them. Hopekit was getting bigger and stronger every day. His nut-brown pelt was glossy. Quartzkit, Poppykit, and Robinkit were the best of pals now. Jaykit and Flurrykit had developed a close bond.

The elder, Tanglefoot, was comfortable in a fresh made fern den.

Mistleheart just lay there. She waited until the creamy pink sun broke the horizon, sending warm beams of golden light cascading down the grassy-hillside. When it touched the pale-barked autumn trees, their leaves a dazzling mix of chestnut, scarlet, tangerine, and the occasional cherry-pink, Mistleheart rose to her paws.

"I'm going out," she announced bluntly. No cat contradicted her. "I'm just hunting!" she called behind her. Sure, she was hunting. But what she really wanted was some time to think, and some time to look for the Starstone. Whatever that was.

She bounded towards the lake. When she reached the rocky shore, she picked out the perfect place. A narrow strip of stones about an inch above the water and two tail lenghts wide ran to the middle of the lake. There, a small island was formed. Mistleheart settled down on the pebble-covered beach, looking out at the sunrise across an indigo lake.

The island was about the size of their camp. A few larger rocks jutted out here and there. At the edge of the landbank there were two large gray boulders leaning against each other. A crevice lay inbetween, big enough to fit three full-grown warriors. She padded up to peek inside. Mistleheart stuck her head in, but there was nothing but some shifted pebbles. She sighed and ran back to the woods to catch some prey.

As she dashed away from the rocky shore she thought she heard a voice. "Come back!" it seemed to yell. Mistleheart paused and turned around. There was no one behind her. She shrugged it off, deeming it as the wind, and soon was in pursuit of a red squirrel.


	3. Deep Water

**I'm super sorry for the late update! I've been really busy and haven't been able to find time to work on this. Here's the next (sorry it's short!) chapter.**

Later that day, Ravenfoot climbed up onto the pebbles and announced the patrols. "Mistleheart, take Treebranch, Feathersong, Rowanpaw, and Dawnspots on dawn patrol," he ordered. Mistleheart dipped her head and led her patrol to get a bite to eat. She choked down a pigeon, and when the other four were done, they set out to patrol the quarter of the lake where they had made camp.

They trudged through the dry leaves that frosted the leaf-fall ground. A squirrel darted across their path, and Rowanpaw slipped after it. "Hey, Rowanpaw!" Feathersong protested. "Come back to the patrol!"

"I'll get her." Mistleheart said.

Hundreds of leaves flew into her face, and she could spot Rowanpaw doing it. The little apprentice was bounding after the squirrel steadily. Rowanpaw chased it onto a pebbly shore dotted with jagged rocks. She scrambled up a tall one, and snagged the squirrel's tail with her claw. The squirrel wriggled free and knocked Rowanpaw off balance. She tottered for a heartbeat, then plunged into the depths of the lake and didn't come back.


	4. Starstone

**And another, so I don't keep ya'll waiting!**

"Rowanpaw!" Mistleheart skidded to a halt at the edge of the rushing water. "Rowanpaw!"

There was no response, only the gurgle of the rapids and shift of small pebbles. "Here goes nothing," she muttered, and bounded into the lake. It was colder than a block of ice. The rapids tossed her back and forth, playing with her as her lungs began to burn and scream for air. She wanted to resurface, but knew she had to find Rowanpaw.

She paddled blindy to where she had seen her Clanmate disappear, and was taken off guard by a sudden stronger current. "Wha ta?" She gurgled, drenched to the bone. The current picked up speed then suddenly slammed her into a cold stone wall.

Mistleheart was inside a circular cavern under the water. In the center of the cavern a silver fern shimmered. A crack was split above the fern, and sunlight poured onto it. Rowanpaw crouched next to it, soaked but alive. The apprentice batted it experimentally. A roll of thunder boomed and a gray cloud blocked the sun from the cavern for a moment.

"I suggest you don't touch that," Mistleheart remarked.

Rowanpaw averted her eyes and saw Mistleheart. "Oh! You found me! I was beginning to get worried!"

"What is this place?" she asked.

"I don't know. I thought I was a goner for sure, but the current swept me in here." Rowanpaw responded grimly.

"How are we gonna get out?" Mistleheart wondered aloud.

"We wait," Rowanpaw commented dryly. Mistleheart flopped down on the hard stone floor, expecting in full to have to wait however long it would take awake, but the water had exhausted her more than she realized, and the two were asleep in seconds.

It was pitch black in the cavern, lit only by the faint twinklings of distant stars. Mistleheart lifted her head and unfortunately smashed it against a low-hanging rock. "Yowch!" she yelped. Rowanpaw jumped to her paws and also got a face-full of roof.

"It's night!" Rowanpaw pointed out helpfully.

"Yes, they must be so worried!" moaned Mistleheart.

Then a distant sliver of golden moonlight illuminated the cavern. The walls changed from mossy and gross to golden, and sparkling like-well,-stars. The silver fern radiated a delicate glow, shimmering and bright.

"We-we're inside an underwater stone," Mistleheart realized. "Starstone!"

"Oh? I thought it was gonna be a Moonstone thing." Rowanpaw said.

"No, it's the cave. It's this plant that you see StarClan with, I guess." Mistleheart said quietly.

Suddenly a spray of icy water splashed into Starstone. More and more began to pour in through the hole. "As much as I'd like to stay and admire this, um, plant-I think we've got bigger problems!" Rowanpaw exclaimed.

"Do we swim, then?" Mistleheart said halfheartedly.

"Yep, we swim." responded Rowanpaw.

"Oh, gee. Here we go again," she said sarcastically.

They plunged into the waters, but the current's force just washed them back in again. "How's this gonna work?" Rowanpaw cried.

"Oh, StarClan!" Mistleheart yelped in surprise.

"What?" Rowanpaw shrieked.

"There's a pawprint mark on a carving of a silver fern…" Mistleheart hesitated.

"Press it!" screamed Rowanpaw. Mistleheart dug her paw into the fissure, and a golden arc of moonlight doused it. A wall of normal ferns grew together to form a tight barrier against the water.

On the other side of the cave, a layer of pebbles fell away to reveal a hidden passage. They followed it safely back up to land.

"Wow, do we have a story to tell StreamClan!" said Mistleheart enthusiastically.


	5. Questions

Sorry for the late update!

Together the apprentice and the warrior made their way up towards camp. Under a brilliant fall canopy, cardinals and robins swept overhead. Brittle twigs crackled under Mistleheart's paws. She saw tightly woven dens come into view, and heard a babbling brook and anxious meowing.

"Come on, Rowanpaw! Hurry up!" Mistleheart called, dashing ahead and sending up a spray of crimson leaves.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," muttered Rowanpaw. She bounded after the warrior and they burst into camp, sending up a tidal wave of multicolored foliage in several cats faces.

"Mistleheart!" Badgerfleck exclaimed.

"Rowanpaw! I was so worried!" Feathersong scolded.

"Watch where you're going, kits," Goldenwillow meowed.

Mistleheart rolled her eyes and pushed through the crowd of cats asking where they had been. "I need to speak with Ravenfoot!" She protested when Treebranch inquired the story for the fifteenth time.

She squeezed out of the Clan's tight huddle, and sprinted towards Ravenfoot's nest. "Hey, Ravenfoot!" she yelled.

"What is it? Are you actually going to explain where you've been for a day and a night?" Ravenfoot grumbled.

"Yes!" Rowanpaw skidded to a halt beside Mistleheart.

"Rowanpaw, go talk to Feathersong," Mistleheart said.

"No! I was there and I get to tell the story too!" Rowanpaw demanded.

"She has a point you know," Ravenfoot pointed out. He hopped lightly out of his nest and sat down in the weak sunlight, washing one of his paws casually.

"Alrighty then," Mistleheart said. She batted Rowanpaw gently behind the ear then sat down to begin the explanation. "We were on the dawn patrol, as you know. Rowanpaw-"

"I saw a squirrel and chased it onto that strip of pebbles that go to the center of the lake-" Rowanpaw interrupted.

"And she was careless and fell in." Mistleheart added. They quickly recounted their adventure and discovery of Starstone. When they were done, Ravenfoot said three words.

"Go see Badgerfleck." he said dryly.

Mistleheart was offended that Ravenfoot didn't believe her, but shook it off and decided that she would see Badgerfleck. And Whiskerpelt and Pebblepaw, while she was at it. She walked off purposefully and ducked into the medicine den. Badgerfleck and Pebblepaw were inside, tending to Silver.

Forgetting all about Starstone, Mistleheart crouched next to the young she-cat. "How's she doing?" she asked worriedly.

"Not too well," said Badgerfleck solemnly. "She's in the paws of StarClan."


	6. The Silver Fern

"I thought you might say that," said Mistleheart wistfully. "Is it really that bad?"

"I'm afraid so." Badgerfleck shook her head. "We'll have to wait and see."

Mistleheart sat down by Silver's nest. "I want to stay here," she declared boldly.

"Oh, no you don't!" Badgerfleck knocked her to her paws. "You are vital to help this Clan survive! They need you out there!"

She paused. "No," she decided.

"Yes," Badgerfleck meowed.

"NO!"

"Y-E-S. YES!" Badgerfleck shoved her rudely out of the den. Mistleheart glumly poked at a beetle scurrying past.

"Well, fine then mouse-brain," She finally muttered. "I'm going-"

"To Starstone?" A cat interrupted. A orange and red splashed she-cat with brilliant emerald eyes prodded her.

"Emberdawn." huffed Mistleheart.

"Starstone?" she prompted.

"Yes, alright. That's where," Mistleheart admitted.

"So you-"

"Bye-bye. I'll be going now!" Announced Mistleheart. She bounded off to the sandy lakeshore. When she got to the pebble sprayed strip that led out to Indigo Island she sprinted across to the rock peaks in the center of the lake.

She looked around the land mass and spotted the small entrance to the tunnel. Mistleheart jumped in and padded through the cold, wet passage. Soon she had reached the cave. The delicate silver fern shimmered translucently in the pale sunlight. Mistleheart carefully slid around the StarClan symbol, gazing up at the dimly lit ceiling of the sacred Starstone. A sliver of stream danced through the underwater cavern, reflecting beams of light from above.

She heard light pawsteps behind her, and spun around. She found herself gazing into dazzling green eyes.

"Emberdawn?" She exclaimed.

"I have come to give you a message,"

"Go on," Mistleheart instructed.

"Sit down, press your paw to the fern." Emberdawn said calmly.

"And?"

But there was no reply. She sighed as she spotted a red tipped tail slip around the bend.

"Oh well." Mistleheart followed Emberdawn's orders and touched the tip of her front left paw to the shimmering fern. Immediately the ground disappeared beneath her paws. The world went black, lit only by a faint silver glow.

The light grew brighter until it illuminated the whole area, revealing to Mistleheart a spacious woodland filled with streams and rocks, and full of birdsong and chattering creatures. A pitch black she-cat with one orange paw darted past, stars in her fur. She didn't notice Mistleheart at first, then did a double-take and padded back over.

"Mistleheart! You finally came!" the she-cat said joyfully. "I am the warrior Peachfoot."

"Is this StarClan?" she asked skeptically.

Peachfoot rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

"Yes?" Mistleheart conceded.

"Correct,"

"Why am I here?" Mistleheart wondered.

"I need to tell you something." Peachfoot answered. There was a flash of orange and red from behind the bushes.

"Fox!" she yelped.

"No, it's probably just Foxfire." The StarClan cat responded. "Anyway, you have successfully founded StreamClan, which is perfect."

"Yes, but things aren't going to well right now," Mistleheart pointed out.

"There is a simple way to solve that. You need a leader." Peachfoot said fixedly.

"Oh, Ravenfoot? Want me to get him?" she asked.

"No," Peachfoot shook her head. "Try again."

"Feathersong? Dawnspots? Treebranch?" Mistleheart fired off.

"You really don't know, do you." Peachfoot said.

"Um, nope." she admitted.

"It's you, silly!" exclaimed Peachfoot.

Mistleheart jumped. "What? You're joking."

"No, I'm not. You will be StreamClan's leader."

"It's way too big of a responsibility!" Mistleheart said hesitantly.

"Well, you're gonna have to manage."

"I-I can't do this!" she protested.

"You are doing this. Do you accept the duties of a leader?" Peachfoot continued.

"What?"

"Do you accept the duties of a leader?" she asked again.

"I-well, I- you see," stuttered Mistleheart.

"Do you or do you not?" Peachfoot growled.

"Um, fine. Ya, I do." Mistleheart said.

Peachfoot brightened up. "Ah, great. HEY!" she called. "Come on, guys!"

Eight cats padded into the clearing and sat side by side in line. A small cat sat down beside Mistleheart. She was gray with white speckles and paws. Mistleheart yelped. "Are you dead, Pebblepaw?"

"No, silly. I just fell asleep and woke up here," she explained. Mistleheart tried to calm her rapidly-beating heart.

"That is so good to know…"

"So why exactly am I in StarClan?" Pebblepaw asked.

"Um, I'm becoming StreamClan's leader."

"Now?"

"Right now."

The first cat stepped forward. He touched noses to Mistleheart, who squirmed in nervousness. Pebblepaw shifted tensely from paw to paw.

He was Quickstep. Tabbyheart's mate and Hopekit's father. "Mistleheart, I give you a life for hope." Quickstep meowed quietly.

Everything went dark and pain seared at Mistleheart from the inside and out, but all of a sudden she felt the impulse to keep going. To keep walking towards a light in the blackness.

All of a sudden Quickstep was gone, and another cat had taken his place. A sandy tabby with a slender build stepped up. "I, Duststar, former leader of BriarClan, give you a life for determination." The she-cat said. She felt another searing pain but refused to cry out.

Duststar backed away. Peachfoot pressed her nose into Mistleheart's. "I give you a life for bravery and courage." The same pain returned, and it felt like millions of fierce warriors were attacking her. But she didn't budge.

Peachfoot walked back and gave Mistleheart a small nod. "My name is Badgerfur. I give you a life for compassion," A black and gray she-cat meowed. An overwhelming sense of love doused her. She blinked open her eyes.

A orange tabby tom was gazing into her eyes with his electric green ones. "I have traveled far to reach you here, Mistleheart. I am Firestar of the distant ThunderClan. I give you a life for sacrifice."

Mistleheart gritted her teeth against the next wave.

"Grasspaw," a tiny brown tabby introduced himself. "I give you a life for honesty," he meowed.

The next cat was a salt and pepper she-cat. "Call me Skystone." she said. "I give you a life for curiosity. Always follow your heart." An impulse to travel farther than the world could offer and look in every nook and cranny along the way washed over her.

"My name is Bluecloud," said a blue-gray she-cat. "I give you a life for wisdom."

The ninth and final cat touched noses with her. "My name is Flamecloud." she said calmly. "My sister is Flamewhisker. She was named after me…" she trailed off. "I grant you a life for mentoring. Use it wisely."

After withstanding the final shock, she whispered. "Thank you."

Pebblepaw licked her behind the ear and began to chant. "Mistlestar, Mistlestar!"

The nine StarClan cats followed her lead.

"Mistlestar!"


	7. Liar

"Oh… StarClan… What am I gonna tell the Clan?" she paced nervously back and forth inside Starstone. "I could just go, 'Hey, what's up! I have nine lives and you can call me Mistlestar now!'"

Pebblepaw looked at her quizzically. "Why don't you just jump on the Pebble Hill and tell them?"

"No, no, no…" Mistlestar muttered.

"Come on, Mistleheart,-I mean _star-_ Just tell them the truth!" Pebblepaw spluttered.

"Alright, I'll try," she agreed.

"Let's go, slowpoke," Pebblepaw nudged her to her feet. "You gonna sit here all day?"

Mistlestar shot a playful glare at the medicine cat apprentice. "No," she said primly.

They squeezed through the damp tunnel. It was night. A chill breeze sent goosebumps up her spine.

"So?" A voice asked. Mistlestar nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Emberdawn?"

"Mmm?"

"Go back to camp." Mistlestar ordered.

"Alright, your majesty," Emberdawn chuckled and slipped away.

Mistleheart's emerald eyes shot daggers after her. Pebblepaw and Mistlestar trudged back to camp in silence. Emberdawn was waiting for them at the camp entrance. Her usual mysterious gaze had wavered to hatred and uncertainty.

"You've got to see this," she meowed urgently.

"What?" Mistleheart and the apprentice peered through the camp entrance and stepped inside. The cats were all clustered around the pebbles, whispering excitedly. A slender golden she-cat with a nasty grin reclined on top.

"I am StreamClan's leader!" snarled an all too familiar voice.


	8. Pieces

"Goldenwillow!" Mistlestar challenged. "What are you doing?"

"It's Golden _star_ if you don't mind, pesky warrior," Goldenwillow snapped.

"It's Golden _willow_ and you're the warrior!" Confused eyes were slipping back and forth between the two.

"Um, Mistleheart, you missed a lot," muttered Badgerfleck.

Pebblepaw looked astonished. "B-but-"

"Wait. Goldenwillow, you're faking," Mistlestar growled.

"Goldenstar, fox-brain. And you weren't even here." Goldenwillow countered.

"Hey, Mistleheart. Calm down, ok?" Tabbyheart whispered in her ear.

"Ya, Mistleheart. She's leader, ok, face it." another cat said.

"Listen to me, everybody!" Mistlestar flinched every time they called her Mistleheart and Goldenwillow Goldenstar.

"Mistleheart," Goldenwillow said mockingly. "I felt an urge to sleep in the leader's den. StarClan came to me in a dream, and granted me nine lives,"

"Sure," said Mistlestar sarcastically.

Thunder boomed ominously. "What was that?" Goldenwillow hissed.

"StarClan doesn't agree with Mistleheart!" declared a cat.

"No, StarClan doesn't agree with Goldenwillow!" Pebblepaw argued.

"Goldenstar, you mouse-brain." Goldenwillow snarled.

"Listen, guys!" Mistlestar yowled. No cat paid her any heed except for Whiskerpelt and Ravenfoot. They slipped through the crowd.

"Mistleheart, what's going on?" Whiskerpelt whispered.

" _I_ am leader. She's not." Mistlestar said, agitated.

"How?" Ravenfoot cut in.

"I went to Starstone. I fell asleep touching the silver fern…"

"And StarClan came to you and granted you nine lives," finished Whiskerpelt.

"Ya, basically." Mistlestar hoped they would believe her.

"Hmm… I am more inclined to trust you then Goldenstar," Ravenfoot mumbled.

"Goldenwillow," put in Pebblepaw.

"Yes." he continued. "But we all saw a StarClan cat with our own eyes!"

"What?" Mistlestar said, astounded. She looked around, but no glittering dead cat with stars in their fur was wandering through StreamClan's camp.

"Are you sure they weren't fake?" Pebblepaw asked.

Whiskerpelt looked uncomfortable. "Ya, pretty sure. It was a genuine StarClan cat,"

Ravenfoot told her about it. "We were all sleeping, then a yowl from Rowanpaw woke us up." He gestured towards Goldenwillow. "We came to see what it was, and were just in time to spot the cat as it vanished into thin air. Goldenwillow noticed us watching, and she climbed to the top of the hill a minute before you got here,"

"There must be some mistake…" Mistlestar couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm sorry, Mistleheart-"

"Mistlestar," Pebblepaw interrupted forcefully.

"-but she has proof and you, well, don't." Whiskerpelt concluded.

"You seriously don't believe me?"

Whiskerpelt almost jumped a foot into the air. "No!" She exclaimed. "I do believe you, but I can't say the same for the rest of the Clan,"

Ravenfoot nodded grimly. Mistlestar gulped.

"I went to Starstone!" she declared to the Clan. "StarClan visited me and granted me nine lives."

Several cats laughed cruelly. Amberspark and her new mate, Crowleaf scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Mistleheart, but we did see proof," Tabbyheart apoligized.

"I can't say I believe you, Mistleheart," Badgerfleck admitted.

"Why don't we have a vote?" Goldenwillow asked silkily.

"Yes, that will be fair." Ravenfoot said grudgingly.

"All those in favor of Goldenstar?" Tabbyheart said.

Amberspark and Crowleaf raised their paws. "Evidence counts," she heard them say. Windstorm thrust his paw into the air. So did Dappleheart, Dawnspots, Birdwing, Mouseeye, Badgerfleck, Treebranch, Specklefoot, Tabbyheart, Darkpelt, Russetbranch, Frogpelt, Darkrain, Tanglefoot, Dusksnow, Lionfur, and Reedwhisker. That was nineteen cats.

"And Mistlestar?" Pebblepaw challenged. She raised her paw. So did Emberdawn, Ravenfoot, and Whiskerpelt. Feathersong and Flamewhisker were close behind. The kits all cheered for her, but they couldn't vote yet. Twistpaw and Thornsnow added themselves to her side. Turtlepelt, Paintfur, and Sunnysnow all joined. But that was only eleven.

Goldenwillow sniffed haughtily. "Looks like I won," she concluded, her voice dripping with nastiness. "Proof does count for something, liar."

Pebblepaw growled loudly. "YOU FOX-HEARTED MOUSE-BRAIN!" she screamed.

"YA! YOU BIG BULLY! YOU LIAR! YOU AREN'T LEADER!" screeched Rowanpaw.

"Guys, don't. I'll figure this out," Mistlestar said.

"Hmmm…" Goldenwillow glared at the little cats. "What should I do with these disobedient cats?"

"Nothing," growled Turtlepelt. Goldenwillow ignored her.

"Hunt all day. And no prey for you," she said.

"What? That's not fair! Mistlestar! Do something!" yelped the apprentices.

"Goldenwillow, leave them alone," Mistlestar snapped.

"Sorry, what? Now we have to get this Clan up and running." Goldenwillow jumped down from her perch and started giving out orders.

"Goldenwillow, it's the middle of the night!" protested Sunnysnow.

"Don't complain, and do what's asked of you," Goldenwillow answered.

Mistlestar ignored it when Goldenwillow tried to push her around. She climbed into her nest to think things over.

When Mistlestar woke up the next morning, every cat was up working. No cat had gotten any sleep. She heard Goldenwillow approaching the clearing. She was hauling Rowanpaw, Twistpaw, and Pebblepaw by their scruffs.

"These three were stealing supplies from the medicine den!" she said.

"No we weren't!" Rowanpaw said, but Goldenwillow kicked her and she fell silent.

"We were out hunting!" blurted Pebblepaw. "Like we were-" She too got a face full of fur.

Twistpaw just hung miserably from Goldenwillow's jaws. "I swear we didn't-"

"What are you doing?" Mistlestar stormed over. Rowanpaw broke free from her captor's grip.

"Mistlestar," she panted. "We were out hunting, and we came back to camp with our prey. We sat down for a moment to talk to Twistpaw, and suddenly Goldenwillow's accusing us of stealing!"

"Well, you did." Goldenwillow reported. "And you need a fit punishment."

She jumped onto the Pebble Hill. "Clan!" she roared. "These three have stolen medicinal supplies!"

There was a loud gasp from below. And some meows of protest.

"I see it fit," she taunted, "To hereby banish them from this Clan."


	9. Sundown

The tension in StreamClan that had been steadily building, stretched to its limits and snapped. All the cats that had voted for Mistlestar yowled in rage and protest. Goldenwillow ignored them. "Good bye, then," she said. "You must go to the other side of the lake. Or farther-for that matter."

"But-" Rowanpaw began.

"Leave," she said strictly, "or face the consequences,"

The three struggled to their feet and trudged out the camp tunnel in a silent storm of violent hate. "Good riddance!" Goldenwillow grunted, and she disappeared into the leader's den.

"Flamewhisker, I don't know what to do!" Mistlestar whispered. It was the dead of night, the cold moon dousing the two cats with pale moonlight.

The orange tabby warrior scuffed her paws in the dirt. "I'm not sure, either," she admitted quietly.

Mistlestar gave a long look to an ant scuttling on the grass blades. "Is that the only way?" she asked worriedly.

"I think so," sighed Flamewhisker.

Mistlestar got up. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Tomorrow at sundown?" her friend inquired.

"Yes," she confirmed.

The two cats left for their dens.

The next day, Mistlestar couldn't focus on anything. She let five easy catches get away, and gave Crowleaf parsley instead of watermint. All that filled her mind were thoughts of the stranded trio of young cats, and the anticipation of what was to happen tonight.

Mistlestar was still so worried she didn't notice when Amberspark approached. "Hey,

Mistleheart," she said.

 _Mistlestar!_ Thought Mistlestar.

"You know…" Amberspark swallowed hard. "I think I might have been-um-wrong, you know, about Goldenstar…" she stammered.

 _Goldenwillow!_ She exclaimed in her head.

"Oh, right. Thanks." she responded.

"And, I thought I would tell you," Amberspark said mysteriously. "I'm expecting kits!"

"What?" Mistlestar jumped to her paws. "Wow, that's great! Crowleaf?"

Amberspark nodded. "They're due in a moon!"

The sun was setting behind the trees on the horizon. Mistlestar worked up courage with each step towards the Pebble Hill. Some cats began to turn their heads suspiciously, and Flamewhisker mouthed encouragement. She scrambled up to the top and let her voice ring out across the clearing. Making sure that it reached the one she was aiming at most.

"Goldenwillow!" she declared, "I challenge you to a duel."


	10. Courage

A flicker of nervous energy entered Goldenwillow's eyes. "Fine," she muttered.

"What was that?" Mistlestar asked.

"Yes. I will duel you." Goldenwillow said a bit more boldly then she looked.

A skinny pale gray cat slipped out of the medicine den. Relief flooded through Mistlestar to see Silver up and about. Silver looked up at her and mouthed " _You got this,_ "

"I hope so," thought Mistlestar. She tore her gaze away from her young friend and looked into the cold eyes of her opponent. "Let's do this,"

Ravenfoot stepped forward, hope and worry clashing in his golden-amber eyes. "Do this for the Clan," he whispered to Mistlestar as he passed by her. He took his place in the center of the Pebble Hill. Goldenwillow and Mistlestar jumped down to the flat ground. StreamClan backed away to make a large space for the two to fight it out. "StreamClan!" he roared. It wasn't necessary to call their attention. All the cats were already gazing up intently, ears perked to catch his every word. "We have two cats claiming they are the true leader of this Clan. Mistleheart-or, um-Mistlestar, and Goldenwillow-I mean,-Goldenstar." He stumbled over the jumbled names.

"Is it a fight to the death?" a kit called hopefully. Ravenfoot shot Jaykit a sharp glare.

"No." he responded unhappily.

"Let's just do this," Mistlestar muttered.

"Do you both swear by StarClan to give up leadership if you are defeated?" Ravenfoot said.

"I do," said Goldenwillow coldly.

"Ya, I do," Mistlestar said hesitantly. It would be very bad if she lost this thing. For her, Rowanpaw, Featherpaw, and Twistpaw, but also for the entire Clan.

"Oh, StarClan," mumbled Ravenfoot. "Well, let it begin."


	11. Moonlight

Goldenwillow lunged forward predictably. Mistlestar sidestepped her, but the lithe warrior managed to snag a claw deep into her fur and yank her backward. "Oomph," Mistlestar hit the ground with tremendous force.

Making an awful face, Goldenwillow jumped on top of the leader. Triumphantly, she rose a paw to signal her victory. But in doing so, Goldenwillow relaxed considerably, allowing Mistlestar to easily knock her paw away and throw the golden-brown she-cat off.

"Beat that," mouthed Mistlestar.

"Watch me," Goldenwillow snarled aloud. Mistlestar made a leap for her rival, but unfortunately misjudged it and ended up sailing over the she-cat's head. In landing, Mistlestar's paws skidded every which way. Goldenwillow was shocked at first, but quickly recovered to renew her attack on Mistlestar. The skinny warrior sprung up to land on Mistlestar's back, but she reacted quickly and dove under Goldenwillow's momentarily exposed stomach, raking her claws as she went.

Both she-cats were heavily panting now, and Mistlestar was pretty sure she was wearing her opponent down. Darting in expertly, she faked a blow to the underbelly and leapt on top of Goldenwillow's back. Goldenwillow reared in protest, and Mistlestar went sprawling through the air to land with a deep crack on a rock.

Goldenwillow, giddy with excitement, paced over to see what had happened. Mistlestar was lying motionless on the dark ground, scarlet blood trickling down the side of her wounded head. Goldenwillow placed a paw on Mistlestar's open chest, and raised the other, a needle-sharp claw extending slowly and leisurely. She carefully drew it down to rest on her enemy's neck.

The camp went black as the final rays of sunlight hid behind the horizon. A show of clouds covered the night sky with a thick layer of darkness, blocking out the moon and stars. A series of yowls erupted suddenly from the edge of the camp, and there was a banging and a scuffling.

A wisp of cloud slipped away from the bright moon, revealing two hunched shapes at the end of the clearing. One appeared to be bending over the other, a single claw glinting in the moonlight. An array of gray clouds followed the first to show a bold dark brown she-cat with a black underbelly and matching speckles, one snowy paw resting on the chest of another cat, and the other held forward, claw outstretched. Her emerald green eyes glinting in happy relief.

The other cat was in much worse state. She was panting hard, her pale brown underbelly soaked in blood and the mouse-colored stripes mingling with red scars on the matted golden fur. She glared up at Mistlestar with one ice-blue eye, the other swollen shut from the previous battle.

"I won," breathed Mistlestar, and then she succumbed to the dizzying wave of blackness overtaking her body.


	12. Distant Danger

**Please leave a review! Thanks, Flameheart88**

"Mistlestar?"

"What?" Mistlestar jumped to her paws and collapsed again. "Ouch,"

Silver suppressed a giggle. "Oh, just checking on you."

"You startled me," protested Mistlestar crossly. She rubbed her paw on the sore spot on her head.

"That was a pretty bad hit," remarked Silver. "It was that jagged rock down in the clearing,"

"Wowsers!" exclaimed Mistlestar. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, the apprentice's made their way back here. Mouseeye, Frogpelt, and Thornsnow found them."

"Are they all alright?" Mistlestar checked.

"Yes," Silver turned around. She padded out of the den and called over her shoulder, "I'll give you three days, and then you need to get busy,"

Three moonrises and sunsets later, Mistlestar was feeling much better. The gash on her head had closed up, and Badgerfleck had reluctantly deemed her, 'healthy'.

"Now shoo," Whiskerpelt scolded. "You are getting underpaw,"

"Well, _sorry_ ," joked Mistlestar. She slipped out of the enclosed medicine den and into the open camp. Half the Clan was still asleep, and the rest were sprawled out underneath the Pebble Hill, waiting for Mistlestar.

Flamewhisker darted up to her. "Goldenwillow slipped out after the duel," she reported. "We think she headed back to the Clans."

"But she was banished," realized Mistlestar. "They won't let her back in!"

"Actually, Graywhisker has confided that Goldenwillow was not officially banished," Silver mumbled.

"What?"

"Sorry, Mistlestar," Silver said, "but she only left because Riverstar ordered her to settle the Clans in,"

"Why would he do that?" Mistlestar said, flummoxed.

"So when she comes back, they know where our camp is. They can find us if we prove a threat," explained Silver hastily.

"Oh, great," moaned Mistlestar.

"Let's not worry about it for now," Silver insisted. "StreamClan needs you."


	13. Time

"Ravenfoot, take Darkpelt, Feathersong, and Emberdawn and patrol the border. If you encounter any threats, report back immediately." Ravenfoot's black pelt matched Darkpelt's as they slid out to start the rounds. Feathersong flicked her silver tabby tail, her white, feather-shaped markings shining in the dawn sunlight. Emberdawn gave her a grass-green wink, and Mistlestar watched in uneasy silence as the she-cat's orange and red pelt disappeared in the brambles.

"Lionfur, take Flamewhisker, Birdwing, and Twistpaw hunting by the lake. Windstorm, you go with Dappleheart, Turtlepelt, and Sunnysnow. Hunt in the farther woods," ordered Mistlestar. The two groups of cats nodded and left.

Mistlestar looked at the area around her. The medicine den was complete and in use. Check. The warrior's dens (there were two), were both fully finished. Leader's den had been completed first, and the elder's right after.

"Rowanpaw and Pebblepaw, could you patch up the elders' den and give them fresh bedding and food?" The two apprentices shot her a glare but trudged off to tend to Dusksnow and Tanglefoot anyway.

"Darkrain, Tabbyheart, and Paintfur," she addressed the queens. You and the kits can finish up the nursery." The queens nodded and set to work.

"Let's build a training section!" Jaykit squeaked.

"Yay!" squealed Quartzkit.

"Rowanpaw and Pebblepaw, when Twistpaw gets back you three can complete the apprentice's den," Mistlestar said.

"Finally," muttered Pebblepaw.

"Once we get done with this mouse bile," added Rowanpaw.

"Mistlestar," Tanglefoot padded up behind her. "Those young'uns are growing out of apprentice duties," he remarked.

"I know," responded Mistlestar.

"And those kits are gonna be bigger than the nursery before long," he put in.

"Sunset," said Mistlestar. "Then."

"Alright, if you say," said Tanglefoot gruffly.

"They've been waiting long enough."


	14. Ceremony

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Pebble Hill for a Clan meeting!" yowled Mistlestar. A fiery ball of sunlight rested on the horizon. The pale quarter moon drifted at the top of the sky. The stars were all hidden, waiting to announce night.

The entire Clan was finally together at their first real meeting. Mistlestar's eyes passed over them all, gazing up at her. Sunnysnow, forever loyal to her kits, Emberdawn, mysterious but wise, Turtlepelt, her faithful mentor, Flurrykit, blind but strong, and Tabbyheart, who had been through so much already.

Mistlestar cleared her throat. "I want you all to be aware of the threat at hand," she started off. "Goldenwillow has returned to the Clans,"

"How?" Frogpelt challenged. "She was banished."

Graywhisker stood up. "No," he confided. "She was sent with us to be a spy."

There was loud gasps from the Clan. "We don't know what she has told our old Clans," Mistlestar said. "But it can't be good. Be on your guard and report back to me immediately if there is any suspicious movement in the area."

The cats nodded and glanced nervously over their shoulders. "Are we safe?" Jaykit wondered.

"Yes, if we protect each other," she answered.

"I'll protect you, Flurrykit!" the little kit declared.

Flurrykit batted him behind the ear. "I know you will," she teased.

Jaykit puffed out his chest proudly.

"Now, I have a few ceremonies to perform. These have been long overdue."

The Clan glanced at each other, and all eyes settled on the kits and the apprentices.

"First, Jaykit, Poppykit, Robinkit, step forward." she called. Jaykit dashed forward happily, his white pelt spiked in excitement. Poppykit, a calico, followed more slowly. The red and orange flecked Robinkit bounded after his siblings. "You three are eight moons old and definitely ready to be apprenticed. Jaypaw, your mentor will be Ravenfoot. Ravenfoot, I trust you will teach him to be courageous and strong."

The black tom nodded and touched noses with his frisky apprentice.

"Poppypaw, you will be mentored by Thornsnow. Teach her the skills she will need to be a great warrior."

Poppypaw touched noses with the gold and white she-cat. "I'll do my best," Thornsnow whispered. Poppypaw nodded.

"Robinpaw, your mentor will be Crowleaf. Show your apprentice the values of loyalty," Mistlestar meowed.

Crowleaf touched noses with the bouncy tom. "Got it," he said.

"Now, Flurrykit and Quartzkit, I believe you two are six moons?" she asked. They nodded, trying to contain their excitement. "Dawnspots, you can mentor Quartzpaw," she concluded.

"What about me?" whispered the blind kit.

"You wait there," Mistlestar mumbled. The kit gulped uneasily.

"This isn't because I-"

"No,"

Mistlestar trained her eyes on a well-recovered and truly amazing she-cat. "Silver, how old are you?"

"Ten moons," she replied slowly.

"Come here." Mistlestar flicked her tail. Silver padded up to stand next to her.

"Silver, you have truly shown that you are ready for this honor. I, Mistlestar, leader of StreamClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Mistlestar turned to the astonished young cat. "Do you, Silver, promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she breathed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment forward you shall be known as Silversky. StarClan honors your independence and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StreamClan." she said happily.

Silversky looked ready to burst with pride and excitement.

"Silversky! Silversky!" the crowd cheered wildly.

Mistlestar turned back to Flurrykit. "Flurrypaw, you will be mentored by Silversky."

Silversky was completely astounded. "Okay," she managed. She dumbfoundedly touched noses with her new apprentice.

"Do you believe in me?" Flurrypaw asked.

"Of course," her new mentor replied.

"Rowanpaw and Twistpaw, can you join me please?" The two apprentices bounded up while Pebblepaw looked up at them encouragingly. "You have shown great strength in the face of darkness. You have proved yourself worthy to become warriors.

Mistlestar repeated the ceremony she had used earlier with Silver.

"Feathersong, is your apprentice ready?" The silver tabby warrior nodded.

"She is."

"And is Twistpaw ready, Darkpelt?"

"Yes."

"Twistpaw, Rowanpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," said Twistpaw shakily.

"I do too," put in Rowanpaw.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Twistpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Twistdust. StarClan honors your cleverness and dedication and we welcome you as a full warrior of StreamClan." Mistlestar announced.

The Clan cheered and Twistdust touched noses with Mistlestar before joining the others. "Rowanpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rowanstorm. StarClan honors your determination and enthusiasm and we welcome you as a full warrior of StreamClan."

"Twistdust! Rowanstorm! Silversky! Flurrypaw! Quartzpaw! Poppypaw! Robinpaw! Jaypaw!" the Clan called. Mistlestar figured that calling so many names would be tiring.

She jumped neatly down from the pebble mountain and retired to her den. Tanglefoot padded in as the final rays of sunlight slipped out of sight. "You forgot something," he croaked.

"What?"

"You need a deputy. You have to choose before Moonhigh, it's warrior tradition." he responded.

"I'll think about it," she paused. "Can I rest?"

"I'll get you at moonhigh," he said loyally.

"Thanks, Tanglefoot." she said, and drifted off into sleep.


	15. Final

**This is the last chapter of this book! Go to my profile to find the next one! (Make sure to check out the allegiances listed at the beginning of the next book!)**

"Mistlestar?" Mistlestar opened her eyes. StarClan's grounds stretched in front of her. A white she-cat stood in front of her. "Moonhigh is drawing near," the StarClan cat said.

"I know." Mistlestar sighed.

"I was a deputy of BriarClan a long time ago. My name is Froststrike."

"Oh, I remember! There were stories about you!" Mistlestar exclaimed. "You defeated the rogue Clan that tried to invade!"

"DarkClan, yes. Those were terrible times. If Deepriver wasn't deputy…" she shuddered. "What I'm trying to say is, you must have a strong, dependable deputy. Use your heart, but make sure that your mind gets a say, too."

Mistlestar nodded respectfully. "Alright."

"I'll leave you to decide," Froststrike conceded. She shimmered for a moment and then her starry image disappeared. Mistlestar padded over to a small blue pool. When she gazed into it, faces flashed on the liquid. All the possible warriors who could become the new deputy, and leader later on. The water stopped on one cat. Mistlestar took a deep breath. She touched the pool delicately with her paw and the water ripples covered the new deputy's face.

"That's him," she whispered.

"What?" A voice interrupted her dream.

"Oh, Tanglefoot," she remarked.

"It's moonhigh," he purred. "Decided?"

"Yes, thanks for getting me." Mistlestar got to her paws and left her den. She lept onto Pebble Hill. White moonlight lit up the mound of stones. "StreamClan!" her meow reverberated through the camp.

Cats sleepily slid out of their dens, and some began washing their pelts drowsily. "It is time to choose a deputy!" she said. The cats perked up and puffed out their chests, all hoping to be the second in command. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors should hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of StreamClan is…"

THE END


End file.
